Challenges associated with conveniently and comfortably composing desired images within the field of hand-held photography have existed nearly since the advent of the hand-held camera. Often, the shape of the camera and positioning of the shutter actuator button (e.g. a capture button as it is referred to herein) and/or other camera controls are not conveniently located for certain applications. For this reason (among potential others), manufacturers of digital cameras have produced secondary remote control devices that can support functions such as triggering, toggling the camera between image recording modes, etc. via a wireless signal, such as for example a WI-FI® signal, an infrared signal, a Bluetooth signal, etc.). A remote control device generally provides more options for the user to actuate a camera. However, using currently available approaches, a user is generally required to use both hands (e.g. one to hold the camera and one to hold and actuate the remote device), which inherently limits the user's ability to engage in certain activities safely or practically. Another potential challenge with currently available approaches to triggering a camera is the inability to do so while the camera is extended away from the user, for example by a boom or extension attachment for achieving different desired viewing perspectives. This issue can be particularly problematic when attempting to capture precise still images while the camera is attached to such an extension away from the user such that the user is unable to easily press the shutter release button. As modern digital cameras do not generally include a mechanical shutter, the term “capture button” is used throughout to generally refer to a button or control that causes a camera to capture one or more still photographic images and/or to begin or stop recording a video and/or audio stream. In addition, the capture button in many cameras and accompanying camera housings are often difficult to press without resulting in shaky and misframed images when used in fast paced image capturing situations such as sporting activities.
Given these challenges and potentially others within the field of hand-held photography, many participants choose not to attempt capturing such images due to the limited ability to achieve the desired images safely and conveniently in many situations.